fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Chanmi Blackhart
Chanmi, is a Mage of the guild, Fairy Tail. She is known for being the princess of Blackhart, and her for her usage of two types of slayer magic: Devil and Dragon Slayer Magic. Chanmi is specifically known as 404 ERROR, 'using that 'name' to cover up her identity. Appearance Chanmi is a petite, slim, young woman with a fair skin. If you look closely, Chanmi has big, brown eyes with visible long eyelashes. She has a wavy, raven black hair that reaches up to her back. Chanmi has a curvaceous body with large breasts. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91cm; waist, 59cm; and hip, 88cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). Her hair is usually down and is rarely seen with her hair tied up in a ponytail or whatsoever. Chanmi usually wears a baby, pastel pink top and a pastel blue platted skirt. In X792, her hair is considerably longer, and still keeps it down, as it reaches pass her back. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at her left thigh. Additionally, Chanmi does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she would often wear the same boots that was given to her by her mother and would wear the same colored top, pastel pink. Her main colors for her clothing are basically pastel pink and pastel blue with an addition, black to match her hair. Personality Chanmi, is a is generally awkward and shy at first— but once she gets to know a person and gets comfortable, she would be that loud and nosy person who loves to mess around. Chanmi is also a strict person who is very serious when there's a battle or trouble. She is a selfless person who only cares about others. She would do ''anything to protect her comrades, anything to keep them away from trouble. Chanmi is the type of person who never gives up on anything. She wouldn't give up until she wins a battle. Chanmi also has a close relationship with her older brother, Unknown, who is relatively known as '''Michan Blackhart. Like Cana, she was alcoholic. She had started drinking at an illegal age, which is 13. She had been forbidden to drink multiple times but rebels against it. However, she had stopped drinking once she was convinced that her magic power would disappear if she keeps on doing so. Chanmi is a really strong and independent woman who you could rely on. She wouldn't break a promise if she made one with someone. She isn't that type of person who betrays people. History Chanmi, who was born and raised by the royal Blackhart family, she was raised to be a person with a kind heart, but however, spoiled. The goal of spoiling Chanmi has failed as she never became a spoiled and rude brat and ended up to be a person with a kind heart. Michan Blackhart has mentioned about getting separated from Chanmi and that was true; her older brother was left abandoned as she was left to be trained as a princess by the royal family of Blackhart. As she turned 15, she had wanted to join a guild but her father had refused, not letting her ago after losing his wife, Meilli Lilac, a cousin of hers, had took her away from the royal Blackhart family and took her to Fairy Tail. She had joined the guild, meeting a bunch of people and by the end of the year, she sadly had to suffer from a major amnesia, where she couldn't remember anything and could only remember once she had encountered a scene that caused the amnesia. Chanmi had learned Holy Devil Slayer Magic from a book and learned Blue Dragon Slayer Magic from a book that was supposed to be gone years ago. She had then started learning Requip from Erza, but took The Black Knight, similar to RAY's requip. She had also learned Emerald-Make Magic that allows her to mold emeralds. Magic And Abilities Emerald-Make (エメラルドメイク, Emerarudo Meiku): A type of molding magic which utilizes emerald. Chanmi has the ability to create a variety of objects made out of emeralds to be used for defensive, offensive or miscellaneous purposes. * Emerald-Make: Lance '(エメラルドメイク：ランス, ''Emerarudo Meiku: Ransu): Chanmi puts her fist over her palm and creates multiple lances made out of emerald that she directs towards her target and use to impale them. * '''Emerald-Make: Shield (エメラルドメイク：シールド, Emerarudo Meiku: Shīrudo): Chanmi creates a large shield made out of emerald in front of her that shields everything behind it. * 'Emerald-Make: '